Final Fantasy Trollhunters
by Miraculous FF
Summary: When Noctis is fighting a beast, it uses its powers and sends Noctis to trollhunters! Read this if your a fan of these! (it sucks this is my first fanfic so please dont criticize it.)


Final Fantasy Trollhunters

Noctis (FFXV) was fighting a huge beast, it was red with claws, it had wings, it also could shape shift and Noctis did a Warp-strike and hit one of its horns, (it has horns and its like a red werewolf that's huge red and has wings) then, the beast used one of his powers and opened a portal and sent Noctis to the troll hunters world, he saw the trolls and assumed they were bad, and attacked, he had Royal armor on, he had a kings sword, and he beat Ardyn, (meaning he is Very powerful) Jim himself went to fight Noctis and the battle was Fierce, Noctis Won, Noctis then noticed they weren't fighting back and put his hand on his face, thinking "I was so stupid,"

then Jim got up and asked him "Why didn't you finish it?"

Noctis replied "You aren't murderers are you?"

Jim answered "No?"

Noctis said "Who do you even fight with a huge blade?"

Jim answered "Gunmar, Morgana, Or Bular,"

Noctis replied "Im guessing these are monsters."

Jim answered "All but Morgana"

Noctis questioned "And why are you fighting her if she isn't a monster?"

he guessed it was a female due to her name. Jim answered "She is a evil sorceress"

Noctis said "Shouldn't we go after her?"

Noctis said that and got a surprised look on his face and he thought "UHHHHHH, ALL MY FRIENDS ARE STILL AT HOME!"

He ignored it and said "So, I'm Guessing that you have Inter-dimensional magic?"

Jim answered "No..?"

Noctis thought "Aw dang it" He thought again "Maybe this isn't so bad.. I could get some tactics, new skills from this world."

He offered "I could help you beat Morgana"

Jim agreed, and they set out. Jim Chatted A FREEKIN LOT! ! ! ! ! Now they have just found the bridge and were ready to fight Gunmar and Bular take there eyes and forge a- im telling you later..! Anyways Jim opened the bridge and put on eclipse armor. They both jumped it and it was worse than before, they were building up an army! Strong enough to destroy an entire city or even county! But that was just there smallest squad, the entire army could destroy a world! Noctis stood there like

"oh gosh I see why they call it the dark lands"

… Jim was so shocked and said "I guess we could fight either a giant snake, an army, or Gunmar and Bular them self's"

Noctis replied "I think we should uh get going.. NOW!"

as the army of gum gums noticed them and charged. Jim and Noctis ran… TOWARDS THEM! Noctis did a warp-strike and Jim hit them with thigh blades. They defeated that squad and then ran toward the throne but on the way they saw… TOBYS HEAD FLOATING!

Jim said "Why are you sticking your head through that thing?" Toby said "WHO IS THAT AND WHY ARE YOU IN THE DARKLANDS!"

Jim sighed and pulled Toby through somehow and said "He just appeared and said he could help, and now you're on the mission"

Toby replied "WHAT MISSION!"

Noctis replied "a floating head? Not the weirdest?"

Jim replied to Toby "to defeat Morgana, Bular, and Gunmar." Noctis was using a blade called Ragnarok, which amplifies the power of his warp strikes and increases there power.

So he was pretty strong, and he had already had the power to summon so he was like their secret weapon, and pretty much he was already a great fighter so Eh he is powerful, he noticed something about his Engine blade, its part of it was Orange! (the Ultima Blade) he noticed it must have been the dark lands, and was going on to the throne room.

Toby said "Im guessing you have to like take a while to strike or pull out your sword?"

Noctis noticed he was talking to him and replied "Actually no it takes a few seconds or less" and he showed him by it appearing in his hand.

Toby thought "That looks like Jims sword summoning thingy!" Jim saw it and almost did a exact copy. They had made it to the throne room and they saw Gunmar and Bular sitting on two different thrones, Gunmar said "Bular we have made the army its only a matter of time before we invade!"

They noticed the team waiting for them to finish and said "Hm Jim and his friend Toby but who is the third?"

Noctis replied "Am I unheard of or what?!" he said and then he remembered he's from a different universe. He also noticed he was in the dark lands so yeah..

Anyways he went and warp striked with Ragnarok and then he quickly slashed Gunmars face and scarred it. Toby used his hammer and hit Bulars head knocking his head and said "Take that rockhead!" while doing it.

Noctis told Jim to get down, Jim got down and Noctis jumped on his back and jumped of his back and slashed Bular and Gunmar.

Jim said "Ow that kinda hurt" and Noctis ignored him, Toby quickly jumped and hit them in the shin and Jims armor fell off.

"Uhhh WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Noctis said to Jim. Jim quickly noticed that the triumbric stones were gone! He searched and couldn't find them. He panicked and hid looking for them. Then he saw they were in Bular's hand.

"Oh yes finally..!" Bular yelled interrupting the battle and he put them on small pockets on his skin and the lines on his skin started to glow and he grew stronger and stronger. He started pushing around Noctis and Toby while Jim still hiding threw rocks at Bular.

Noctis used the Ultima Blade and start slashed Bular over and over, While Toby hit him with his hammer so many times it cracked his skin. Gunmar hit Noctis but he countered his strongest strike and the power came right back!

He was sent flying wherever Noctis did the same with Bular but he didn't go flying, he was way to strong and then Noctis vision became a rose-red color and he felt like a power was surging through him, he summoned a God!

It was the End-game god (at the end of FFXV you summon a god against that fire daemon and it doesn't defeat her) Giant swords came rushing down and Bular and he was easily defeated. And they picked up the stones off the floor.

They took their eyes and forged a tracker, it tracked high sources of magic and it could track Morgana! They modeled it like a normal limestone but it could transform into a little round flat stone with a blue dot on it and a red dot on it.

"What is the blue dot I thought it would only track Morgana?" Toby questioned

Jim answered "We don't have time to figure that out!"

as another squad came running after them but this time it wasn't very "small" compared to the last one, it was huge! They ran to the portal but they were surrounded. They fought back and started running after the portal again. They jumped out of the dark lands and quickly got the amulet out. They said almost in sync

"What are they going do with a army!"

They quickly ran after the red dot and found a huge crystal cave where Morgana was resting with a huge staff. She got up and she quickly fired at them knowing who they are, they dodged and Noct said "Jim now!" And Jim got down and Noctis jumped off his back and slashed Morgana. Clare's shadowstaff glitched and it teleported her to the battle.

"Where am i- WHAT THE OH MY!" She yelled and knew three were fighting Morgana.

"What are you doing here Clare?!" Jim yelled

"I was teleported here!" she said and then teleported Toby over her and then he bonked her head and knocked her out. Clare tried to teleport away but they was always teleported she was always teleported closer to the tracker.

"Who is that and why cant I leave?" Jim replied

"That's Noctis and I don't know it must be the tracker its attracting the magic and making you like uhhh come closer!"

"Oh now you tell me his name!" Toby said to Jim.

"Why are you still here and why aren't we just trapping or killing Morgana?" Clare said.

"Well were talking Clare!" Jim replied to Clare cranky from fighting all day. Jim walked to Morgana and put a bag on her head with a magic-disabling stone with it. When she woke up she was in troll market in the dungeons. She tried to use magic but it was hopeless. She was trapped with no way out. She then used her weak magic to untie the binds on her hands and then she took off the bag.

She then used her magic to wreck a whole in the wall.

Jim and Noctis (including Toby and Claire) Were all talking. "What the heck?! Why didn't you invite us?!" Toby and Claire said with emotions like Ugh and Why?!

"We weren't thinking you dorks!" Jim said. Then they heard screaming and something golden with a green hand was floating in the air. It was Morana.

"Where is this Noctis and Jim! (including Toby and Claire)" Morgana said rampaging across troll market.


End file.
